G1.5 Exclusive Zhu Zhu Babies
The G1.5 Exclusive Zhu Zhu Babies page is for what are also referred to as international babies, non-US babies, UK exclusive babies, or European exclusive babies. These babies weren't available worldwide but aren't insanely rare. Most of them were available throughout Europe but some were limited to only certain countries in Europe for whatever reason (which could qualify them them... so such babies should end up being linked to from both this). Year 3 3 Spanish piggy babies, 3 German rainbow babies, 4 mountain boy babies, 3 activity club baby hamsters, 5 baby sparkle hamsters vs 5 starlight baby hamsters, 4 flower babies, 7 other releases, 3 playschool baby hamsters, 7 schooltime babies, 7 romance babies, 6 cookery babies, 4 activity club baby hamsters, 4 other releases, 7 baby friends, 6 bedtime newborn babies, 5 best friends babies, 6 family friends and family baby hamsters, 6 hair-do babies, 4 Nesthaeckchen baby hamsters, 4 rollerskates babies, 6 sweet kisses babies, 5 other releases, 6 great hair babies, 4 other releases, 4 jewellery baby hamsters, 6 nurse hamsters, 5 seaside baby hamsters, 6 surprise newborn babies and 6 sweetie baby hamsters Year 4 Fuego the orange piranha, Agua the blue shark and Hierba the green shark Feuer the orange loach, Wasser the blue catfish and Gras the green fish Drednaw the water rock prototurtle, Surskit the blue water prototurtle, Spheal the blue water ice unicorn colt and Sealeo the blue water ice spider Walrein the blue water ice jellyfish, Bibarel the brown normal water jellyfish and Bidoof the brown normal bug Binacle the brown water rock sparkle hamster, Skrelp the brown poison water sparkle hamster, Mareanie the blue poison water sparkle hamster, Castform the gray normal sparkle hamster and Klink the gray steel sparkle hamster Barbaracle the brown water rock starlight hamster, Volcanion the brown water fire starlight hamster, Toxapex the blue poison water starlight hamster, Registeel the gray steel starlight hamster and Klang the gray steel starlight hamster Masquerain the blue flying bug, Castform the red fire spider, Jasmine the silver bug and Byron the gray turtle Castform the blue water turtle, Steven Stone the white horseshoe crab, Wikstrom the light blue horseshoe crab, Morayne the golden brown bug, Klinklang the gray steel seal, Meltan the white steel seal and Melmetal the white steel walrus Castform the white ice hamster, Steelix the gray steel ground hamster and Onix the gray ground rock hamster Steelix the gray steel ground beaver, mouse, Skarmory the gray flying steel leafy sea dragon, Dragalge the brown poison leafy sea dragon, Wimpod the gray water bug Golisopod the gray water bug and Aron the gray steel rock iron snake Lairon the gray steel rock iron snake, Aggron the gray steel rock snake, Cobalion the blue fighting steel armor bird, Dialga the white steel dragon, Honedge the brown steel ghost dragon, Doublade the brown steel ghost dragon and Aegislash the brown steel ghost dragon Aggron the gray steel dragon, Aegislash the brown steel ghost fawn, Celesteela the green flying steel moth, Duraludon the steel dragon, Diglett the brown ground mole and Dugtrio the brown ground mole Diglett the brown steel ground hamster, Dugtrio the brown steel ground hamster, Shieldon the gray steel rock hamster and Bastiodon the gray steel rock hamster Probopass the gray steel rock mole, Nosepass the gray rock mole, Forretress the purple steel bug and Pineco the gray bug Heatran the brown fire steel hamster, Excadrill the gray steel ground hamster, Drillbur the gray ground hamster, Pawniard the red dark steel hamster, Bisharp the red dark steel hamster, Togedemaru the gray electric steel hamster and Stakataka the gray rock steel hamster Scizor the red steel bug, Oak Leaf the pink, turquoise, peach and blue mantis, Boat Clipper the blue mantis, Satin Lace the lavender, magenta, fading pink and blue mantis, Scyther the green flying bug and Sunny Bunch the pink, green and blue ceratopsian Scizor the red steel bug, Brilliant Blossoms the blue, purple and pink ceratopsian, Sunny Blossom the purple, turquoise and pink mole, Flower Bouquet the fading pink, blue, pink and green mole and Escavalier the gray steel bug Berryfire, Watertown, Meadowgrass, Electricsweet, Sunice and Fairybright Sunny Bouquet the turquoise, deep pink, pale blue, blue and pink beetle, Karrablast the blue bug, Diamond Dreams the purple and pink beetle, Durant the gray steel bug, Lemon Treats the green and pink ant and Genesect the purple steel bug Minze Träume the aqua, teal, purple and pink hamster, Zuckerapfel the blue, dark pink and pink hamster, Melasse the pink and blue hamster and Zuckersü the pink, aqua and blue hamster Caramel Crunch the purple and aqua mouse, Corviknight the flying steel raven, Purple Sail the blue, purple and pink dragon and Seafish the turquoise, blue, lilac and pink bug Corviknight the flying steel raven, Surf the pink, green and blue dragon, Beach Ball the blue and purple bug, Dainty Dahlia the blue, fading pink, purple and pink snake, Lavender Lace the lavender, green and pink cobra and Daisy Sweet the green and pink fang snake Sweet Subs the pink, blue and green bug, Red Roses the light pink, pink and green dragon, Sweet Lily the pink and blue skunk, Microphone Heart the pink, aqua and purple bug and Music Micorophone the green and pink poison dart frog Piroetta the pink, dark pink, aqua and blue skunk, Music Radio the blue and pink poison dart frog, Brilliant Bloom the lavender, green, purple, turquoise and aqua toxic lizard, Purple Flower the lavender, purple, blue and pink hairy bug, Blue Heart the lavender, blue and pink bug and Lavender Bouquet the lavender, purple, blue and pink bug Pink Balloon the light blue, pink, turquoise and purple toxic lizard, Green Parcel the light blue, green, turquoise and pink bug, Blue Celebrations the light blue, pink, green, turquoise and purple bug and Apple Heart the pink and green bug Emerald Apple the pink and green hamster, Amethyst Apple the purple hamster, Sapphire Heart the light pink, purple, blue and pink hamster and Turquoise Parcel the light blue, pink, green, turquoise and pink hamster Nurse Iceheart the blue hamster, Nurse Psychicheart the purple hamster, Nurse Darkheart the black hamster, Nurse Steelheart the silver hamster, Nurse Fairyheart the pink hamster and Nurse Rockheart the brown hamster Apple Tree the purple hamster, Bows the blue and pink hamster, Dots Hearts the lavender, turquoise and pink hamster, Glider the purple, pink and green hamster and Sunnybunch the turquoise, fading pink and purple hamster Whirly Bird the blue and pink bug, Cool Breeze the green, pink and aqua bug, Moon Jumper the lavender, blue, purple and pink bug, Sun Glider the pink and aqua bug, Snowflake Heart the purple, pink and blue bug and Starry Wings the dark pink, pink and blue bird Fancy Flower the aqua, fading pink, purple and pink hamster, Frilly Flower the turquoise, blue and pink hamster, Ciclamina the blue, dark blue, purple, turquoise and pink hamster, Flower Bow the pink, deep pink, turquoise and purple hamster, Wild Flower the peach, coral, green and blue hamster and Margherita the lavender, purple and turquoise hamster